


One Long Day

by slaymaster



Category: Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaymaster/pseuds/slaymaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had been long. Hurricane Martha had interrupted them in the midst of romance earlier that morning and Kate had been desperate for her fiancé ever since. Every move he made was accompanied by a deep longing, but with a heavy workload for the day, there could be no relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Castle and Beckett get it off on her desk after a long day at work one day.
> 
> Written for the kinkofthecastle hiatus kink meme 2013

The day had been long. Hurricane Martha had interrupted them in the midst of romance earlier that morning and Kate had been desperate for her fiancé ever since. Every move he made was accompanied by a deep longing, but with a heavy workload for the day, there could be no relief. He was clearly conscious of her arousal and his allure, making excessive trips to the break room in search of coffee, her eyes trained on his ass. 

 

Kate wasn’t actually sure why he had accompanied her to work; she was catching up on paperwork with no active case to work on, though she suspected he had a deadline fast-approaching on the latest book. He was on his best behaviour, sitting silently by her side as she attempted to make progress on the mountain of paperwork she had accumulated of late; it was amazing how quickly paperwork piled up when extra-curricular activities were on her mind.

 

As the day turned into night and the floor began to empty, Kate’s desire for Rick grew, not helped by his occasional innuendo-laden comments and glances. Ryan and Esposito hurried out the second they were able to, eager to get home for the night, leaving Gates as the only other occupant on the floor.

“Beckett,” Castle whined as she began the paperwork on one of the final cases, “Can’t we go yet? I’m hungry!”

Kate rolled her eyes, “There should be food in the break room fridge or, you know, you could go home Castle.”

“That’s not the hungry I was talking about,” He said, his eyes telling all. Kate struggled to hold back her grin, biting her lip to contain her enthusiasm. She flicked her eyes towards Gates’ office, where the lights were still on and the Captain was still seated at her computer. Castle sighed, a look of total rejection on his face as Beckett returned to her paperwork.

 

“Good night Detective Beckett,” Gates said as she walked past the pair and directly towards the elevator, “Mr Castle.”

“Beckett!” Castle whispered rather obnoxiously as soon as Gates was out of earshot, “Can we go now?”

“Castle stop distracting me. I’ve got to get this paperwork finished today.”

“But Beckett!” He whined, drawing out her name like a child.

Kate turned her head to look at him sulking in his chair. “How about you get us some coffees, and I’ll try and finish this up.” He bounded off, excited at the prospect of leaving. Little did he realise that Kate had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

 

When Castle returned with the coffees, Beckett was seated on her desk in nothing more than black, lacy lingerie, her heels resting on her chair. Castle stopped dead in his tracks, spilling the coffees on himself in the process. Placing the coffees on the nearest desk, which just so happened to be Ryan’s, Castle rushed over to his fiancée. 

“Oh my God Kate!” He said as he took in the sight of her.

She pulled him towards her by the collar of his shirt, “Why don’t I help you with these wet clothes?” She purred as she began undoing the buttons of his shirt.

He was frozen, still surprised at the turn of events, “I-I-I think that m-might be a good idea,” He stammered. Casting his shirt aside, she began to make work of his pants.

 

He leaned into her, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss, her teeth lightly biting down on his lip. “You have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to do this all day long,” She whispered in his ear as he kissed down her neck, brushing her unruly curls aside. She moaned from deep within as he kissed along her collarbone, pulling her body closer to his. “I need you,” She said to him as his hands ran along her curves. She shifted her body, things falling off her desk in the process. She didn’t care; her need for Castle outweighed all other concerns.

Kate leaned into h;m, his hard cock pressing against her. She left a trail of kisses down his chest, pulling down his underwear when she reached that far.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked as she took his dick into her hands. “What if someone comes back?”

“Isn’t that half the fun?” She replied. Her desire for exhibitionism was never quite extinguished; sex in the bullpen having been a dream of hers for as long as she could remember.

“What about-”

“It’s fine!” 

“But I don’t have any-”

“I said it’s fine!” She couldn’t wait for a trip to the store. She needed him inside her now.

 

He entered her and she loved the feeling of him inside her. Objects fell from the desk as he thrusted, but they kept going. She was glad no one was around; they were not quiet lovers. Something fell and smashed on the ground but Beckett didn’t care. Castle, however, stopped, peering to the floor to inspect the damage.

“Castle!” She warned, reaching to his neck and pulling him closer to her.

“But it’s the elephants!” He said, rather upset, “They’re completely shattered!”

“I don’t care!” She said, her words punctuated between heavy breathes through gritted teeth, “I just want you to fuck me!”

 

And fuck her he did. He came inside her after taking care of her, the two of them moving to the floor to bask in the post-coital bliss.

“We should do paper work more often,” He said as she rested her head on his chest.

“Oh, I agree,” She responded.

 

She quickly buttoned her shirt while Castle tidied the elephant shards, both of them eager to get back to the loft for a second round. They left the precinct holding hands, the cold coffees still sitting on Ryan’s desk.


End file.
